


You're a Monster

by edmuretully



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Aftermath of Violence, F/M, Hate Sex, Knife Play, Murder, Non-Consensual Bondage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Threats of Violence, dubcon, non con, there will be more tags soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edmuretully/pseuds/edmuretully
Summary: Written from a prompt I was given "You're A Monster" with Ivar the Boneless and was asked to write a part two to it! Which will be updated soon!





	1. Chapter 1

Ivar had wanted you the moment he laid eyes on you. He had come with his brothers to talk peace with your husband. Your husband had threaten Ivar and his kingdom you tried to talk him out of it knowing he would not be able to defeat Ivar and his army but you were able to convince him to seek peace with Ivar.

The first time you ever met the famous Ivar the Boneless was when he entered the great hall. He walked using crutches seeing as he took his time making sure he does not faulter metal scraping against the wood floor. His brothers followed in after him. You looked to your husband who stood next to you eyes blazing at seeing Ivar. 

Once Ivar had reached your thrones he caught your gaze looking you up and down. He couldn’t keep his eyes off you. Your husband spoke up breaking Ivar’s gaze from you. “If you care to to keep your eyes to yoursef Ivar I will talk peace with you. Shall we?” Your husband motioned for the Ragnarsson’s to follow him to a different room to begin the peace talk. Ivar looking back to you one last time his gaze boring holes into you. Those blue eyes made you so uncomfortable and you weren’t sure as to why. You went back to your duties as an earl’s wife while your husband was off talking. 

Hours later yelling had begun and the next thing you realized the Ragnarssons were storming out of your great hall. Ivar stopped before he exited the hall looking back to you once more before he finally left. Your husband walking out shortly fuming.

  “I take it did not go well?” You asked, “No. It did not. Ivar wants me to give up my earldom in exchange for my life since I threatened him.” 

He turned to you hoping you could give him an answer he was seeking, “He also wanted me to give him you.” Your eyes went wide in complete shock, “He cannot be serious?” you choked out. “He was very serious. Hence them storming out. I could not say yes to his agreements. We will be going to war in the next few days. I must go prepare dear wife.” He kissed your forehead and left. 

 

The day had come when your husband was to meet Ivar and his army for the battle you would not soon forget. You yourself were a great shieldmaiden but you had a duty of being an Earl’s wife to stay behind. Your husband had begged you to stay here while he was gone wanting you to be safe away from the battle in case it goes bad. He knew you could protect yourself if the time called for it but after Ivar wanting you he felt better with you staying behind. You reluctantly agreed to it. You would stay behind. Your husband and his warriors left to meet Ivar in the field and you silently prayed to the Gods to bring your husband back to you. 

Hours had passed and you locked yourself away in the great hall pacing back and forth scared of what the outcome will become. The next thing you realized the doors to the great hall were banging. Your heart sank in your chest and gripped the sword attached to your belt. After a few more moments the doors were broken open and a handful of warriors ran through the broken doors to your hall. You unsheathed your sword and gripped it with both of your hands. The men circled you and you slowly spun around trying to keep your eyes on all of them. 

You heard the same scraping on the wooden floor as you did a few days earlier. Your stomach dropped. You looked over your shoulder to see Ivar smirking at you blood covering his face.

You looked down to what Ivar was gripping in his hand. You felt your knees go weak as you laid your eyes on your husband’s head. Ivar threw the head at your feet and felt tears stinging your eyes. 

“If only your husband would have agreed with my terms he would still be alive, instead of his head laying at your feet.” He said.

“You’re a monster.”

“Oh my sweet. Just you wait to see what this monster has left in him.”


	2. Chapter 2

“ _Oh my sweet. Just you wait to see what this monster has left in him._ ”

 

You didn't know what to do after he spoke the words just frozen staring at your husband's bloodied head on the floor. 

"Take her." His voice broke you from your silence. The men surrounding you slowly coming towards you. Two of them tried to grab you but you were able to fight them off and kill them before you were able to be taken down. You fought with every last ounce of strength left in you but it was too much you weren't able to take on all of them. They finally took you down tying your hands together.

Your breathing was heavy from the excursion and trying to avoid eye contact with Ivar, "Take her to her bedroom. I will be there to punish her shortly." You just started screaming when he spoke his final words to the men. Once they started dragging you to your room all you could do was to kick and scream and do anything you could try to do to be let go of and run away, but to no avail it didn't work. 

The men dragged you to your room, slammed open the door, and threw you on your bed. You were completely helpless and weren't sure what to do. You've never been in this position. The men leered at you and you thinking the worst. "Why should we not take her now before Ivar comes?" the one said, "If you still want a prick to use I suggest you don't mess with what's Ivar's." the other mentioned. They all looked to you one last time and left you in the room. 

 All you could do was wait. Wait for what was to happen to you next. Wait for Ivar to come. You prayed one last time to the Gods hoping this time they would hear your prayers. Why you were you praying to them was beyond you. They did not hear your plea to keep your husband safe and they probably weren't hearing you now. 

You sat in silence doing everything to calm yourself before Ivar was to come to you not knowing what he would do to you, but from all the stories of what he could do and what you have already seen what he is capable of you knew you were in for the worst. Before you knew it you heard that same scrapping of metal on wood again. You heart sank into the pit of your stomach and you brought your knees to your face clutching your legs.

The door slammed open which caused you to jump. You did not look in his direction you did not want to give him the satisfaction of seeing you scared you were better than that. You were a shieldmaiden and you would not be frightened. He made his way to the foot of the bed and stopped. You did your best to not look at him avoiding the gaze that you felt burning into you. He leaned down till he was level with you and grabbed your face and forced you to look at him those blue eyes staring into the very pit of your soul. Those blue eyes will haunt you for the rest of your days you knew. His grip on your face grew tighter with each passing moment then he finally let go.

"What are you going to do to me?" you finally said.

"A monster is what you called me. A monster is what you'll get." he sneered barring his teeth at like a wild animal. 

He dropped his crutches to the floor and crawled his way up on the bed towards you. You scooted back into the bed your back hitting the wall not knowing what to do. He grabbed your ankle and pulled you towards him. You kicked him once with your free leg and swung at him with your bound hands connecting with his cheek. You regretted your action the moment your hands made contact with his flesh the skin of his cheek starting to turn red. 

"Oh you will regret that." he barked out turning his face back to meet you. You cowered back towards the wall before Ivar regained himself from your hit. He sat up on the bed and grabbed the knife that was attached to his side. Your eyes had grown wide hoping he was not going to kill you now. He pulled at your leg again this time much more forceful ripping the bottom of your dress in the process, but you didn't resist this time and pulled you underneath him.

He was now towering over clutching the knife in his hand, "Well it looks like you aren't going to need this dress anymore after that rip." Next thing you knew the knife was being sliced up from bottom to top with him moving your arms out of the way. You were holding back any sounds of fright coming from you. He ripped the rest of the dress off of you leaving you bare to him. He sat back admiring your body but all you felt was disgust. 

 He started gliding the knife over your bare skin from your thigh, up to your stomach, gliding over your breast; your breathe hitching in your throat as the blade barely hovered over your nipples. He brought the knife over your face waving it back and forth and having it land on your throat applying only a little pressure but enough to cut your skin, a droplet of blood rolling down your neck, "Now if you will be a good girl and not put up a fight anymore I won't have to use this on you." he said throwing the knife to the floor. 

His face was now so close to yours, your noses almost touching. He still smelled of blood and the earth and it overwhelmed your senses. He grabbed your chin and crashed his lips on yours. You did everything to not kiss him back his teeth clenching down on your bottom lip, pulling at it between his teeth on the verge of it being painful.

You closed your trying to imagine this was your husband and hoping the image of him would help you get through this. Next thing you realized you were slapped in the face the pain slowly radiating in your cheek. Ivar tsked, "Oh no. You will not have those eyes closed. You will have the open and watching me as I ravish you." 

Ivar was quick to remove his armor from him just leaving himself in his tunic and breeches. He parted your legs with his body and hovered over you once again. His one arm was supporting his body weight and his free hand was roaming your body tugging and squeezing where he saw fit. His mouth had found your neck and started laying sloppy wet kisses along it, before long those kisses were turning into nips then full blown bites. With each bite causing a new sense of pain radiating through you. Ivar's biting made its way down to your shoulder and you could almost feel the bruises starting to form. After the kissing and the biting went from your shoulder to your collar bone. He stopped briefly before his mouth found your breasts his teeth nipping at the sensitive skin before his teeth found your nipples. His teeth grazed over your nipples causing you to moan out your body betraying you. Before he continued to your other breast he let out a small laugh, "That is what I like to hear." His mouth latched on to your other breast you trying with all your might to keep your body at bay from betraying you once again. 

He decided to move down the rest of your body nipping and biting your skin again leaving small red welts in his wake. He stopped right before your mound but continuing his marking of your flesh ,bites now going to your thighs. He nipped against your skin causing you to clench your thighs together around his head.

He looked to you, "Let see if you taste as good as you look." he said. He had spread your thighs apart licking his lips. His mouth was on your clit in a matter of moments. His tongue working wonders on your mound causing your eyes to roll back cursing yourself for letting you indulge in this pleasure. 

He worked his tongue back and forth over your lips and back to your nub. Before long you realized that his tongue had gotten you close to what you hoped wouldn't happen. You were disgusted at what this man has done to you and how your body has completely betrayed you. His tongue did one more sweep over your lips and applied such pressure on your nub that you felt the orgasm rip through you. You did everything you could to stifle the moan that ended up coarsing through you. You were panting from the sheer intensity of it all. 

Ivar wiped his mouth and he made his way back up to you. Kissing you once more tasting your juices from his mouth. "I killed your husband. Throw his head at your feet and yet you have become so wanton for me. I bet he would love to know that. How your body has betrayed you. Just admit it. That you are enjoying yourself and I can make this so much more easier for you." You didn't speak.

Ivar mentioning your husband like that brought tears to your eyes and you tried desperately to not let them fall to show him you were not weak. But a single tear had run down your face. Ivar saw it and licked it up. 

He sat up unlacing his breeches to release himself from its confinements. His cock sprang forth and you were surprised of this size of him. He smugly looked at you gazing at him his hand stroking himself a couple times, "Take a nice look at it. Its what will be making you scream my name here soon." 

He grabbed a fistful of your hair and brought your face to his cock. "Now before I fully have my way with you you will suck me off and so help the gods if you bite me I will make sure you regret it." 

He guided your mouth to his cock. You were hesitant but you didn't want to make matters worse you opened your mouth wide for him. You took him into your mouth causing Ivar to moan. You set a pace while sucking, your hands were still bound so weren't able to use them. Your tongue flicked the head of his cock causing a groan to escape his mouth. He watched your head bob up and down enjoy the sight before him. His hand found your hair again forcing his cock down your throat you gagged for a moment before he did it once more. He tugged at your hair forcing his cock out of your mouth.

He titled your head to look up at him, "Enough of that." He roughly re positioned you on the bed having you lay on your stomach your back facing him. He laid on top of you keeping his body weight off of you. "Now for the best part." he whispered in your ear. 

He smacked your ass twice on each cheek causing you to hiss out in pain. He spread you wide for him. He lined himself up to your entranced and in one deep thrust he was in you causing you to hiss out in pain. He started his rhythm almost instantly. He lifted your ass up to meet him, his thrust becoming more and more deeper with each moment. His hand snaked his way up to your throat squeezing just enough to make it some what hard to breathe. His teeth nipped at your ear before he whispered into, "You like that don't you? You liked being fucked like the whore you really are." 

You tried with all your might to not show him how much your body was actually enjoying all this, but this time Ivar hit that certain spot deep within you which caused a shiver and a moan to course through you. "That's right just like that my sweet. Show me how much you love it."

The moans that left your lips you couldn't help anymore. You knew you would be spent soon he kept hitting that spot with every hard thrust into you. His hand left your throat and made his way back to your hair. He gripped it so hard this time you winced in pain. 

"You will cum for me. Do you understand? You will cum for the man who murdered your husband and took you against your will and maybe i'l fill you with my seed and put a bastard in you."

You felt so disgusted you let this all happened but something deep down within you told you you had enjoyed this whole thing. The heat in your belly started growing and you knew any moment now your orgasm would run through you and as if your body knew this last thrust of his sent your orgasm over the top. Your toes curled, you almost screamed Ivar's name, and your gaze became hazing. 

Ivar enjoyed the fact he was able to make you cum after all this. He rode out your orgasm with you which cause him to fill you with his seed. 

He pulled out of you so very slowly watching his seed pour out of you. 

"Now that's my good pet." He kissed the top of your head. "Now rest up. This monster has a long night ahead for you."

 


End file.
